I love you
by Forever A Haunting Nightmare
Summary: France decides to call Canada and have a chat with her, as she is visiting. A little talk on the phone and a lIttle walk up a hill changes everything for the better. FranceXFem!Canada  Maddie Fluff and stuff.


**Hi guys. As most of you know, I have a Soul Eater fanfic that I should be working on. Im almost done with the chapter, but I've been stuck in the dreadful world of writers block. I have wanted to do a **_**Hetalia: Axis Powers**_** fanfic for a long time, but I thought I needed to finish the Soul Eater fanfic first. My back-up plan for writers block has always been to write a one-shot of **_**Hetalia,**_** so here goes nothing. French words will be defined at the end, and the reason French is in it is because none other than Francis Bonnefoy will be in our little…story. I LOVE shounen-ai, but I like the idea of Canada being a girl. FranceXFem!Canada. Real names used. Enjoy!**

OoOoOoO

Today was an ordinary day for me, Francis Bonnefoy. This were getting boring, as usual, so I decided to take a walk, my destination unknown to me yet. I stepped outside my warm home into the cool, Autumn weather. I walked by a local hotel, and a something hit me. Maddie, one of my friends, was staying in that same hotel! I frantically called her, hoping she would answer. _*Hello?*_ a shy voice answered. *Maddie! Itsmoi_, _Francis! _*Francis? You __remember__ me?* _*Maddie, why would i forget you ? _*Well, no one really paid any attention to me…during World Meetings and such…* _*Well, I remembered you ! You were always so quiet and shy…i thought it was cute.* I smiled to myself. She was adorable. _*You…think im c_ute ?**Very. Say, im outside your hotel right now. Why dont you come outside and walk with mesomewhere?* _*O-okay…F-Francis. Ill be right…there.*_ She sounded so nervous, it was so adorable. Ive always wanted to call her _mon chéri,_ it suited her so well. Within minutes she came out in a oversized, baggy sweater with the Canadian flag on it. She looked so cute in that baggy sweater i couldnt help but blush. She had long, dirty blonde hair, much like Americas color hair. It was wavy, and it complimented her violet eyes perfectly. She had a beautiful figure, although you couldnt see it because of the sweater. She had tan pants and white sneakers on as well, making her look like an adorable little girl. She walked towards me and gave me a soft smile. *Hi, Francis. Its been a while.* *_Bonjour,_ Maddie. Indeed, it has been a while. I missed you.* Her eyes widened in shock as her cheeks turned a shade of pink. *You missed me ?* I nodded. *Yes, very much.* We stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity until I heard a small voice say, *Now, lets get to that walk, shall we ?* *Oui, lets.* We walked and talked for about an hour, until we reached a hill. On the top was a beautiful Sakura tree, perfect for what i was about to do. I took her hand and led her up the hill. *Francis ! Where are we going ?* *Youll see, _mon chéri !_* We reached the top, and i, still holding her soft hand, pulled her towards me. Our faces were inches apart, and her hot breath tickled my lips. *F-Francis ?* *_ Mon chéri,_ ive loved you for a long time. Ever since that first day i saw you, you stole my heart. With Alfred being such a pest and all, im surprised he didnt tell you. Serez-vous mon amour ?* *Francis…of course i will. I lo-* she stopped in mid-scentence and i got worried. She gave me a reassuring smile and she started again. * Je t'aime tellement, Francis. I now knew why she stopped mid-scentence. She wanted to tell me in French, as i have never heard her speak in that language. *Maddie…* I leaned in and kissed her, wanting to stay like that for a long time. I pulled back and looked in her eyes, getting lost in them. *I love you, _mon chéri.* _*I love you too.*

OoOoOoO

**So yeap. Fluff and stuff. So later, Francis and Maddie get married and have a baby girl, who is known as Marseille (a city in France). So i hope you like. MORE HETALIA TO COME :D**

**~Forever A Haunting Nightmare**

**See you in your dreams.**

**FRENCH WORDS :**

**Bonjour- Hello/Hi.**

**Mon Cheri- My Darling.**

**Oui- Yes**

**Serez-vous****mon amour- Will you be my love ?**

**Je t'aime****tellement-I love you so much.**

**I am fully French, so i would know if the words are incorrect. **

**Bye !**


End file.
